


Presence: A sequel to Gonna Give You My Love

by Wendyeve24



Series: Like A Led Balloon [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Childbirth, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyeve24/pseuds/Wendyeve24
Summary: Led Zeppelin go to Headley Grange to work on Led Zeppelin IV but each band member will have to face their own demons before the band hits the road again. Will they succeed in conquering their demons and make new additions to their families after the album's production and their upcoming tour? Or will they fail and sink deeper into the abyss, putting their health and relationships in jeopardy?
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Series: Like A Led Balloon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829902
Comments: 31
Kudos: 29





	1. Misty Mountain Hop

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Gonna Give You My Love. Keep in mind that this part of the series is much darker and grittier than the original work. Jimmy's heroin addiction and eventual withdrawal is highlighted in this story and Bonzo's problems with alcohol is also in this story. The tension in the band will reach a breaking point in this story as well, prompting Robert to have to make a difficult decision. In this story the band is recording Led Zeppelin IV at Headley Grange where Jimmy will go through his heroin addiction. Keep in mind that in real life Jimmy went through the height of his heroin addiction during the recording of the album Presence at Musicland Studios in Germany which was some years after Led Zeppelin IV was recorded and released, so I changed the timeline around a bit for the plot. And yes there is a Stairway reference in this chapter. In the coming chapters, Robert will be writing Stairway while watching Jimmy spiral out of control with his addiction. Jonesy also will unfortunately be forced to watch Bonzo's alcoholism get worse. We will be seeing another side of Bonzo in this fic, a more belligerent, destructive and violent side. This fic will have multiple trigger warnings in the notes section as time goes on, so please be mindful of that. Anyways, leave kudos, bookmark this fic, subscribe and comment. I hope you enjoy the sequel to Gonna Give You My Love!

"If we don't get inside soon, Jimmy I swear to God I won't be able to get you pregnant in the future. I can feel my spunk inside my bollocks freezing up." Robert complained.

It was close to freezing outside of Headley Grange and it was early in the morning, which didn't make the temperature any better.

"Quit complainin' Percy and help me get me drums into the place!" Bonzo said as he struggled with carrying a few of his drums by himself.

"Fine." The vocalist huffed as he helped Bonzo out.

"Alright, alright be patient children." Jimmy said as he fumbled with the old key that unlocked the door to the rundown house.

"Jimmy, why didn't we let the roadies transport our stuff for us in advance?" Jonesy asked as he held his bass guitar in it's case.

"I didn't want anyone but us to be here. We need to find every opportunity to concentrate on making this album." Jimmy said as he struggled to find the key.

"That's a great idea... but Jimmy?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Quit fucking talking and open the damn door before we freeze to death out here!" Robert yelled.

Robert hated being extremely cold. He got really cranky when he felt cold.

"Oh shut up Percy, I'm trying my best! The key is old and the lock mechanism is old too so it'll take me a second to figure out how to unlock the door."

"I don't wanna die out here and haunt this place... it already feels fucking haunted." Jonesy said.

"Alright... got it!" Jimmy said as he finally unlocked the door and opened it.

The door creaked open and the band piled inside. 

"Where are the bloody lights in here, I can't see shite!" Bonzo roared.

"Ah here they are." Jimmy flipped a switch and the lights came on.

"Wow, this place is old as fuck but it looks almost brand new..." Robert said as he looked around the place before setting Bonzo's drums down gently onto the floor.

"Yeah, now where's the heat in this place?" Jonesy asked.

"I think there's a fireplace somewhere in here." Jimmy said after Bonzo had gotten the last of their things out of the van and closed the door, locking it.

"There'd better be. I'm pretty sure I've got frostbite." Robert complained.

"Oh quit bitchin' Percy." Bonzo said as he rolled his eyes.

Jimmy started looking for the fireplace and came back to the foyer a few minutes later.

"Well... there's good news and there's bad news..."

"What's the good news?" Jonesy asked.

"I found the fireplace with wood already in it."

"And the bad news?" Robert asked with a brow raised.

"It must've rained something awful here recently because the wood is too wet for me to even start a fire." Jimmy said.

"And there's no indoor heater in here!?" Bonzo asked.

"I tried looking for that too... but I couldn't find anything."

"What about the oven and the stove?" Robert asked, the blonde was desperate for warmth.

"It works but it wouldn't be wise to have it going for so long to warm us all up, everything in here is quite old so leaving it on might burn it out or it could cause a fire." Jimmy said.

"I'll just go and make us some tea." Jonesy said before he went into the kitchen to see what he could find to make the band some nice hot tea.

"The plumbing works just fine though, but the hot water doesn't work." Jimmy informed.

"Oh wonderful... now we have to take cold showers!" Robert said sarcastically.

"Are you on your period, mate? You're more bitchier than usual." Bonzo said.

Robert rolled his eyes. 

"I made everyone some tea! I hope it's alright. I did the best I could with what we have." Jonesy said as he returned with a tray of tea.

The boys all went into the sitting room where the currently useless fireplace was and drank their tea.

"I wonder how the babies are doing?" Robert said as he sipped his tea. 

"We'll call G later. He's probably still asleep. It is still pretty early." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. After our tea we should unpack and rest up a bit, we traveled a long way." Jonesy said.

Bonzo nodded in agreement.

"Jimjam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll do good here creatively?"

"Percy, if I didn't think we'd do good here creatively speaking then I wouldn't have been so keen on us coming here. I'm sure we'll make some wonderful music here." Jimmy said with a determined look in his eyes.

Robert gazed at him and nodded.

The house used to be a workhouse a long time ago, and the spirit of the house itself would drive them to do better with their own work. That was why Jimmy chose to record their album there, and Robert completely understood that.

It was a few minutes after the boys had their tea to warm their bones and they had went upstairs to unpack and get settled into the house.

"You didn't forget your toothbrush did you?" Jimmy asked Robert from the bathroom.

"No of course not! I've got it right here!" Robert said as he held it up with a grin.

Jimmy went over to Robert who was sitting on the bed and kissed him on the lips before kissing his neck.

"Mmm, Jimmy not now."

"Why not, love?"

"I'm too tired."

"Alright, alright. Lay down love. Get some rest." Jimmy said gently as Robert laid down and closed his eyes.

Jimmy chuckled and decided to check on the equipment downstairs, leaving the sleeping blonde alone in the bedroom they were sharing.

A green field... Robert woke up and found himself in a green field.

"The fuck?"

He took a few steps forward and looked up at the sky, a staircase descended from the blue sky.

He stared at it in awe. It glowed a bright white light and emitted heat as the first step landed in front of him.

He took one step onto it and woke up from his vivid dream, breathing heavily as he started sweating.

He got out of bed and looked at the alarm clock, he had been asleep for about a few hours.

In his tired haze he strolled over to the bathroom to take a piss, but tripped over Jimmy's suitcase on the way there.

"Shit!" He cried out after hitting his foot on the edge of the suitcase.

When he had hit his foot on the suitcase by accident something fell out of one of the compartments.

He picked it up and was about to put it back in it's place until he looked at it closer... it was a bag... more specifically a small bag of heroin.

Robert stared at it before turning around and looking at the closed bedroom door with an unreadable expression on his face.

He then looked at the small bag in his hand and put it back into Jimmy's suitcase.

Robert decided to confront Jimmy about this later... if they wanted to be productive and make a damn good album then he would have to confront Jimmy at a better time, it was only right.

The blonde went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

If it was right, then why did he feel as if he was making a grave mistake by not marching downstairs and confronting Jimmy about it now?

He shook his head before using the bathroom.

Jimmy came upstairs a few minutes later to find Robert sitting on the bed holding the bag of heroin.

"Care to explain?" Robert asked with a disappointed gaze in his eyes as he raised a brow.

Jimmy gazed back at Robert with an unreadable expression as he took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair as he stood in front of his boyfriend, trying to think of anything to say to him about the drugs.

He couldn't think of anything... so he turned on his heel and left the room.

Robert sat on the bed, in the room alone.  
He was absolutely shocked at Jimmy walking away like that.

"Jimmy! Jimmy get back here!" Robert yelled as he got up and ran out of the room.

But Jimmy was gone.


	2. Lost On The Path To Attainment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments, Heroin, Alcohol and Songwriting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty lengthy but I got it done. The next chapter won't be as scrambled with it's plot, I'm just trying something out. Think of it as days being blurred together because of drugs. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to bookmark this fic, leave kudos, subscribe and comment.

"Jimmy!" Robert ran all the way downstairs into the sitting room.

"The bloody hell are you screamin' about Percy?" Bonzo asked as he looked up at the frantic blonde that had just run down a lot of stairs.

"I need to find Jimmy. I need to talk to him, where is he? Did you see him?"

"I heard the front door open and slam some minutes ago, I think he's outside." Jonesy said.

"Thanks Jones." Robert put his coat on and went outside.

Bonzo turned to Jonesy, both men were snuggled against each other on the couch.

"Want something else to warm you up?" He asked with a grin.

"Bonz... I'm too tired to shag..."

"No, I brought some of this with me." Bonzo got up and got a big bottle of vodka out of his bag.

"Isn't it too early to be drinking that?"

"It's never too early to have a drink. Here, take a sip." Bonzo said as he sat back down on the couch and opened the bottle and holding it out for Jonesy to take a sip from.

"Fine but I'm only taking one sip of the stuff and so are you." Jonesy replied as he took the bottle and sipped a bit of vodka. The burning felt good and warmed him up a bit.

"You're no fun, Jones."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not."

"How so?"

"If you were any fun, you'd let me do this..." Bonzo grabbed the bottle of vodka and tipped it back, chugging it like water.

"Bonz! Stop that!"

The bassist snatched the now half empty vodka bottle from the drummer's hands.

"What'd ya do that for!?" Bonzo asked. He was already tipsy.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!? God, your liver is probably beyond fucked up. And I took it from you because I know how you get when you're shitfaced. You're loud and destructive and I don't feel like dealing with any of that! Don't you remember that night at the Hyatt? You practically destroyed the hotel because you were beyond shitfaced! I'm surprised you didn't kill anybody that night on purpose or on accident!" Jonesy said as he held the bottle away from his boyfriend.

The fun and carefree atmosphere in the room suddenly changed.

"What's your point, Jones?" Bonzo asked in a low voice as he glared at Jonesy.

"My point is that you should either stop drinking or cut back... because frankly I'm starting to think you've got a drinking problem."

The room was quiet after Jonesy said that. His words hung in the air and echoed in Bonzo's mind.

"I don't ever wanna hear you say that shite to me again." Bonzo snarled as he snatched the bottle from Jonesy with a hurt and angry gaze.

Bonzo felt hurt and deeply offended that his own boyfriend thought he had a problem. Ha! Problem? What problem? He could stop drinking anytime he wanted to. He just didn't because he liked to drink. So what if he turned into a madman when he was drunk? He never remembered the things he did the next day after a night of drinking anyways, so what did it matter?

"But Bonz-" Jonesy started with a sad and worried look in his eyes.

"Fuck off." Bonzo replied as he glared at Jonesy and got up from the couch, leaving the bassist alone in the sitting room. 

Bonzo tipped the bottle of vodka back and chugged it as he stumbled upstairs.

Outside, Robert found Jimmy on the front steps. The guitarist was freezing and staring out at the field in front of them.

"Jimmy?"

"I only need it to concentrate... that's all..." Jimmy said softly.

"I know... I understand. You know I don't like you using it... but, if you need it... then I won't stop you from using it. Hell, I'm the last person to preach anything against drug use, you know that. I just want you to be careful... alright?" Robert said as he put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Jimmy looked up at him.

"Thank you Percy." 

Then, Jimmy saw something in the corner of his peripheral vision.

"Percy, look!"

"Hm?"

"It's a dog!"

Robert looked up and saw Jimmy pointing at a black dog that had wandered onto the property.

"It might be someone's pet. Let's take a look." Robert said as he and Jimmy approached the dog.

"He seems friendly. Just be careful though." Jimmy warned.

Robert stuck his hand out to the dog and the dog licked his hand.

"Oh he's cute!" Robert said.

Jimmy rubbed the dog's head and smiled.

"Who's a good boy?" Jimmy doted on the dog.

"He's really sweet." Robert said with a grin.

"Does he have a collar?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Uh it just says Dog. His owners live around here, the address is definitely close to this property." Jimmy said.

"Let me see."

Robert looked at the collar and looked around. 

"He lives next door actually. That house over there to be exact. I saw the house numbers on our way over here."

"Let's get him back home." Jimmy said as he got up. 

The dog followed him and Robert to the house that wasn't too far away from Headley Grange.

The owners were rather grateful for their dog to be returned to them safe and sound. 

Jimmy and Robert went back to Headley Grange.

"I've got a song idea, love." Robert said to Jimmy as they went back inside.

Jimmy immediately went upstairs and got out his notebook and pencil for Robert to write.

He wrote for an hour straight. And when he was finished he looked at Jimmy.

"Guess what the title is?"

"You're titling it after the dog aren't you?" Jimmy said with a smirk as he cuddled up in the warm blanket on their bed.

"Yup." Robert replied with a grin as he wrote the title at the top of the page... 'Black Dog'.

"Come on guys it can't be that hard to get it right!" Jimmy said in a frustrated tone.

The boys were already working on their new album on their first day at Headley Grange. 

It was the afternoon and the making of 'Black Dog' was going slower than Robert thought it would.

"He's playing too damn soft! I can't fucking hear him!" Bonzo complained as he pointed at Jonesy from behind his drums.

"And he's hitting his drums too hard! I can barely hear myself back here!" Jonesy retorted.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do? Hit my drums like a fucking pussy!? Play your damn bass louder, Jones!"

Jimmy was starting to get a headache, before Robert took the reigns.

"Both of you shut up! Jones, play the notes we worked on but just try to play it a bit louder! Bonzo, don't change your volume but just ease up a small bit. Now, let's try it again and Jimmy keep that raw tone you had on the last one... alright? Are we ready? One... two... three... four..."

That particular take had the classic Zep feel and the members loved it.

"That sounded perfect!" Robert said after the take was over.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a bassist I've got to get the fuck away from." Bonzo spat before throwing his drumsticks on the floor and getting up from his seat and going out to the backyard.

Jonesy huffed and put his bass guitar into it's stand and went upstairs.

"What the fuck just happened?" Robert asked.

"No idea... must be trouble in paradise for those two or something." Jimmy said with a shrug. His headache was getting worse but he had to concentrate on listening back to the tape.

The guitarist sat down in his seat at the desk in the corner of the room with his head in his hands after he put his guitar into it's stand.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" Robert asked as he walked over to him.

The guitarist didn't answer.

"Jimmy?"

"Please! For the love of God, Robert shut up!"

Robert was taken aback at Jimmy's sudden outburst.

Jimmy felt as if his head was going to split in two. His concentration was waning and he was annoyed... he needed something to loosen him up.

Without another word, Jimmy ran upstairs.

"Jimmy? Where are you going?" Robert called after him.

Jimmy went straight to the bedroom he was sharing with Robert.

The raven haired man went to his suitcase and pulled out what he was looking for... his small bag of heroin.

He opened it, sniffing the substance and almost dosing himself up with too much of it.

"For fucks sake Jimmy..." Robert said as he gazed at Jimmy who was on his knees with his nose deep in the bag.

"Leave me alone, Percy."

Jimmy stood up and sighed before looking at Robert.

"You're the definition of a rockstar aren't you?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"It's all rock n' roll, love." Jimmy said as he felt the heroin start to take effect. 

In his slightly drugged haze he grinned at Robert and pulled out his notebook and pencil, writing at the top of the page... 'Rock N' Roll'.

It was the next day and it had been a chore to keep Bonzo and Jonesy in the same room.

The drummer had slept on the couch the night before and the bassist had laid awake all night in their bed upstairs.

The take went off without a hitch and afterwards Jimmy did more heroin.

Robert decided to get into a songwriting mood as well so he asked Jonesy for some weed, the bassist gave him some before getting high himself to forget about the argument he had the day before with Bonzo.

The vocalist and the guitarist were as high as kites as they sat on their bed and flipped through Jimmy's favorite occult books and Lord of The Rings.

"How about a mystical song?" Jimmy suggested.

And that was all he had to say, Robert was on board immediately with the idea... and thus The Battle of Evermore was born.

The band got it done in a few takes and Jimmy decided to go out to the nearby town with Robert to celebrate how quickly their new album was coming together.

"Why're you both leaving me alone with him?" Jonesy asked.

"Oh bugger off Jones! You'll be fine. You both need to talk anyways. Jimmy and I will be back later, don't wait up!" Robert said as he and Jimmy left the house.

Jonesy sat on the couch and sighed heavily. He really didn't want to talk to Bonzo after what had happened, but he knew that he would have to do it eventually.

"Oh fuck! Jimmy! Right there! I'm gonna-!"

"Cum for me, love! Mmm!" 

Robert and Jimmy had a quickie in the band's van before going to a nearby nightclub. They had to walk there since neither could drive.

"Are you going to be fine with clubbing in cum stained knickers?" Robert asked as they walked into town.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I've done it before." Jimmy replied.

The two of them stumbled into the club and were there until the sun came up.

Jimmy was as high as a kite off of even more heroin and Robert was surprisingly sober. He had to help Jimmy get home... even though he was pissed off at what Jimmy had done.

Jonesy had fallen asleep on the couch.

Bonzo came downstairs at the crack of dawn to wake Jonesy. He knew the bassist was probably uncomfortable on the couch, and he wanted to talk about what happened... he really missed him.

"Jones? Jones wake up." Bonzo said as he shook him awake gently.

"Hm? Oh... hi." Jonesy said sleepily.

"We need to talk."

"Mmm... what about?"

"Our fight some days ago... look, I know you're concerned for me but I'm a grown man and if I want to drink then let me drink."

"Why do you drink so much?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me Bonz... I asked, why do you drink so much?"

"I..." But Bonzo really didn't have an answer... just a bullshit excuse to cover for the fact he didn't have an answer.

"Because it just happens."

"So... you throwing out that telly from the Hyatt House window was just because it's something that happens?"

"Look, I don't wanna fucking talk about this anymore. I miss you. I just wanted to talk to you and apologize."

"Don't apologize to me John! Apologize to yourself." Jonesy said with narrowed eyes as he got up from the couch and left the room to make breakfast.

"Fucking hell!" Bonzo roared out of sheer frustration. He was so done with this whole topic... he just wanted to forget it even happened.

So, he put his clothes on and left the house, slamming the door.

The drummer didn't tell anyone where he was going.

Jimmy had his head in the porcelain bowl. Right when he thought it was over, he would heave again and nothing but vomit would spill from his mouth into the toilet below.

"Serves you right for dosing yourself up with too much smack last night." Robert said angrily as he sat on the edge of the tub and watched Jimmy regret all of his life choices as he violently puked his entire existence into the toilet.

"Fuck you." Jimmy muttered.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Robert said in an annoyed tone.

Jimmy had stopped throwing up for now, so he sat up and wiped his mouth. He gazed at Robert with dark circles around his eyes. His skin was paler than usual and he was already starting to lose a bit of weight. He looked like a corpse.

"I said fuck you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I brought you back here last night and took care of you. Though I shouldn't have after the way you treated me last night at the club!"

"Oh come off it..."

"Jimmy? Do you even remember last night?"

"No!"

"You got offered some smack and were in the club's loo all night getting shitfaced! I was worried about you all night so I went back there and lo and behold I find you snogging some fairy!"

"I... I kissed another bloke!? I thought I was kissing you!"

"Well you weren't you fucking knobhead! How'd you like it if I snogged some bird at a club and left you sitting at the bar for hours?"

"Percy, I was high as a bleeding kite! I didn't know what was going on!"

"Exactly why you need to quit doing smack!"

"It helps me... it helps me more than you ever did..." Jimmy said in a low voice. Even though the heroin was making it's way out of his system, it was starting to take it's toll on him... it was making him very cranky and irritable.

The loo was silent after Jimmy said what he had said.

"You know what? Go to Hell James." Robert spat as he left the bathroom in sheer disgust at what Jimmy had just said to him.

Jimmy continued retching into the toilet and soon he passed out with his head against the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I might take a break in order to sort out my ideas for the next chapter. Also it's worth noting that the way the stories of how the songs came to be in this chapter are merely something I came up with and are not actually how the band came up with the songs. Anyways, comment and don't be afraid to ask questions I love seeing what you have to say and ask me, subscribe, leave kudos and bookmark this fic. I'll be sure to post another chapter of Presence soon! Stay tuned!


	3. Your Time Is Gonna Come...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds Jimmy, our favorite blonde goes out on his own and meets someone new, and Headley Grange gets less scarier to Jonesy after Bonzo shows him a side of himself he's never witnessed before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge trigger warning before this chapter begins: If you are in anyway sensitive to mentions or scenes of graphic physical abuse then do not read this chapter. Also, I'm in no way saying that the real John Bonham was an abusive drunk... but I have heard some really bad stories about him when he did get drunk. He could get very belligerent and as a part of the Zep fandom I think it's right to acknowledge that Led Zeppelin were and are human and human beings make mistakes but in no way should we excuse that behavior or pretend as if it doesn't exist because in my opinion doing that is just as bad as the mistakes that the band members made. Do I think and wish that Bonzo in real life could have been with his family more than touring so he wouldn't have gotten so depressed so he wouldn't have drank as much as he did so he wouldn't have hurt others and died so young? Yes, absolutely. The touring among other things contributed to his depression and caused him to drink. Do I think he was an alcoholic? I'm not sure because I wasn't there so I can't say for sure. So with that being said, keep in mind this is a work of fiction. Bonzo as far as I'm concerned never hit Jonesy, though I heard he did hit Robert once but that's a story for another time. Also it's worth noting that Jimmy in this chapter may or may not have confessed to doing something at the very start of his and Robert's romantic relationship. I'll definitely get into that either in the coming chapters or in the prequel. And the girl Robert meets in this chapter was in real life his actual groupie and they supposedly had a romantic relationship with each other in 1977. Audrey was of age at the time, she was 20 years old. Their relationship ended however after Robert's son passed away. In this chapter Audrey is not American, but British. I had to change her nationality for plot reasons. And Audrey in this chapter is his fan and self proclaimed groupie but she just never got a chance to go to any Zep concerts to try to sleep with Robert before, and this is their first time meeting each other. With all of that out of the way, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark this fic and comment.
> 
> PS: If any of you need help with drug or alcohol abuse then please call this helpline number immediately.  
> 1-800-662-4357
> 
> If any of you are stuck in a physically abusive relationship then please call this number immediately.   
> 1−800−799−7233
> 
> Thank you and I hope you all stay safe and enjoy this chapter.

Robert found himself walking down the street in the small town of Hampshire near Headley Grange that evening while it was still somewhat daylight out. He had to clear his head, but he wasn't expecting to see the man he was trying to get away from, standing outside of the nightclub with women around him, his arm was around one of them as he gave her a goofy grin, dark expensive looking sunglasses on his face, no shirt on, the tightest pants he'd ever seen the guitarist in and a policeman cap on his head. He was obviously high out of his mind, and his weight loss was definitely more apparent.

Robert was hesitant to approach him, but he was still worried about Jimmy's wellbeing, so he crossed the street and went up to him.

"Jimmy?"

"Oh hey Percy! Say hi to Percy, ladies."

"Hi Percy!" The girls all said in unison.

"Uh hi. Jimmy? I thought you were still at home..."

"And letting the evening go by? No chance! Especially not with all the pretty birds I found."

"What the fuck man!? You're supposed to be at home! Resting! You were as sick as a dog earlier today!"

"And now I've become a dog. A dog chasing nothing but pretty little pussies." Jimmy said with a shit eating grin.

"Will you ladies excuse us for a moment?" Robert said as he gazed at them.

"It'll only take a second my dears." Jimmy said as he shakily walked over to the alley that Robert had led him to.

"You've really fucking pissed me off now, Page. Are you happy!? Huh? Jimmy did you forget that we have a daughter? That I'm your boyfriend and that I'm fine with you prancing around with women because we need to keep up our image, but you insinuating with me that you're going to sleep with them and right after you kissed a bloke the night before makes my blood boil! I know you're as high as a kite right now and will forget everything by tomorrow morning but I want you to listen up and listen good right now! You're not fucking any of those whores! Do you understand me? Jimmy I'm warning you, if you shag any of those sluts I swear I'll take off and take Jane with me. You'll never see me ever again! Do you hear me? Zeppelin will be over and you'll lose a child, a vocalist, a band member, a best friend and a boyfriend. I'm so bloody fucking serious." Robert spat in a low voice as he pinned Jimmy to the side of the brick building.

"Percy, I can't promise I won't fuck them... and you're not going anywhere. I know you. You need to remember, I was like this before I met you... before I made you a somebody, shit even before I started dosing myself up with smack. Hell, if it wasn't for me you'd still be tarring the bloody streets and singing in shitty clubs. I'm always with you, Percy. The moment you decided to be with me, the moment you decided that you loved me is the very moment I made sure that we'd always be connected. You can run but you can never hide. So, go on! Break up with me! But you can go as far as a fucking temple in India with no communication to the outside world and I'd still be connected with you. We're one. Physically, emotionally and mentally. So, I'm going to go have an orgy with those birds and throw my guts up in the morning. I'll see you back at Headley Grange tomorrow afternoon, yeah?" Jimmy said in a low and unbothered tone as he pushed Robert off of him and turned the corner, returning to his group of women and making out with one of them. He made sure Robert saw it.

The blonde man was speechless. Was Jimmy insinuating that he cast a spell on him so they would always be connected? And how dare Jimmy throw their relationship away over drugs and sex! Robert was fuming. He also felt like he was going to be sick. He turned the corner and went the opposite direction, he walked at a quick pace. Robert had no idea where he was going, he just needed to get away. He was going to kill Jimmy when he sobered up the next day. Robert had been hurt by Jimmy before when Jimmy thought he was pregnant and told him to get an abortion. Robert had been angry at him about that at the time but now Robert was beyond angry about this current situation. He wished he had punched the guitarist in the face for saying what he had said to him. Robert walked until it was dark out and until he had bumped into a young woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

"Oh, it's okay. Hey... wait... aren't you-?"

"Robert Plant. And who might you be, gorgeous?"

"Audrey. Audrey Hamilton. I have almost all of Zeppelin's records so far. What are you doing here in Hampshire?"

"I'm here with the band. We're in the process of recording a new album over at Headley Grange."

"Really? Why there? I've heard that place is haunted..."

"The atmosphere makes for better working conditions."

"Ah, I see. Well you're quite a ways from Headley Grange."

"I... I had to take a walk... clear my head. Recording and songwriting gets stressful sometimes." Robert said. Even though he hated Jimmy's guts right now, that didn't mean he would ever talk about their relationship to any outsiders.

"Ah, I get it. You do seem quite stressed."

Robert nodded. "So, Audrey? How old are you?"

"I'm twenty. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all..."

"Well, it's getting late and this side of town isn't that great. These streets can get pretty dangerous some nights. Would you like to stay at my house and go back to Headley Grange in the morning?"

"Are you asking me to spend the night with you Audrey?"

"Yes, I... only have one bed though..." She trailed off as they strolled and she gazed at him.

Robert smirked. If Jimmy was going to have his fun, then why couldn't he? But was this just out of retaliation for what Jimmy had done?

"You're a little minx aren't you?" Robert said as he smirked at her.

"Maybe I am... It's not everyday a girl in her hometown runs into a rockstar that she's gotten horny to more than once." Audrey said.

"Really? Well, Audrey... are you horny right now?"

"Immensely."

"I can definitely fix that for you, you dirty little girl. Now, where do you live?"

Jonesy ate dinner alone. He was in the sitting room with a cup of tea to keep him company. He was too frightened to go upstairs, he had a sinking feeling that this house was haunted. The halls looked more scarier in the dark of night than in the light of daytime.

He sipped his tea and sighed. If anyone had told him that he'd be sitting in a haunted workhouse drinking tea by himself with none of his bandmates around in the dead of night, he'd call them mad and have them sent to Bedlam... but unfortunately he was alone in a scary old workhouse without his bandmates.

He wanted one of them, any one of them to come back to the house so he wasn't by himself.

He then heard the front door open and slam shut. Heavy but uneven footsteps echoed and got louder as they approached the sitting room.

Jonesy looked up and almost spilled his tea... it was Bonzo.

Anyone but Bonzo would've been better right now, especially since their argument still hadn't been resolved.

But Jonesy had been worried about him. At least Jimmy and Robert had told him where they were going before they left... Bonzo had run out of the house in a fit of rage and hadn't told Jonesy where he was going.

"Bonz... where were you?" Jonesy asked as he gazed at the drummer with a worried gaze.

"Out." 

"Out? Out where?"

"I was out. That's... it." Bonzo slurred a bit.

"You were out getting fucking plastered weren't you?"

"None of your business..." Bonzo muttered as he stumbled to the couch. 

Jonesy put his cup of tea onto the coffee table in front of them and got up.

"I'll go make you some coffee. It'll sober you up."

He disappeared into the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Don't n-need no fucking coffee..." Bonzo muttered.

Jonesy came back into the sitting room a few minutes later with a piping hot cup of coffee sitting on a saucer for Bonzo.

"Here. Drink this." Jonesy said as he held the cup out to him.

"N-No... you drink it..." Bonzo slurred. 

"Bonz, this will help you. Now please drink it." Jonesy said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't need any fucking help!" Bonzo roared as he roughly pushed Jonesy's hand away from him.

That hand just so happened to be the hand that held the cup of coffee and when Bonzo pushed Jonesy's hand away, the scalding hot cup of coffee spilled onto Jonesy's right hand that held the cup and his left hand that tried to catch the cup before it hit the floor.

The bassist let out a loud pained scream.

The cup and the saucer hit the floor and shattered.

"Ahhhh! Fuck! My hands! Bonz what the bloody hell is the matter with you!?"

Bonzo drunkenly glared daggers at Jonesy.

Jonesy's hands were no longer pale they were red with pain.

"You fucking need help! I'm sick and tired of dealing with a drunk boyfriend! You're a fucking alcoholic, mate!" Jonesy yelled.

Bonzo's nostrils flared. He stood up and pushed Jonesy backwards, causing him to fall into the wall... hard.

Jonesy felt the wind get knocked out of him for a second. He was about to turn and run upstairs but he was too late.

Bonzo pinned him to the wall.

The bassist smelled nothing but booze on the drummer's breath and saw pure animalistic drunken rage in his eyes.

The look Bonzo had in his eyes scared him more than being alone in Headley Grange... Hell, right now he wished he was alone.

"I'm... I'm not a fucking alcoholic. I don't have a fucking problem. Shut yer fucking trap yer voice is annoying me Jones! I'm warning ya!"

"But Bonz I-"

Bonzo growled... and what happened next almost made Jonesy shit himself in pure fear.

The sound of a fist connecting with skin resounded through the sitting room.

Jonesy also felt a sudden lack of oxygen... Bonzo had his hand around his throat and he had punched him in the face.

The bassist could already feel his right eye start to swell.

It all happened so fast Jonesy didn't have time to scream... especially not with the sudden lack of oxygen with Bonzo's hand around his throat.

"Bonz... stop... please..." Jonesy croaked out as he started trying to push Bonzo's hand away with his burnt and still in pain hands but it didn't work.

Bonzo then let go of Jonesy's throat only to grab his wrists suddenly.

Jonesy coughed and hacked as he struggled to get air back into his lungs. He could feel a bruise start to form around his neck. Luckily his windpipe wasn't as crushed as he thought it was but he had other problems now...

"Don't fucking call me a bloody alcoholic ever again! I don't have a problem Jones! Get that through your fucking skull you piece of shite!" Bonzo roared as his grip tightened on Jonesy's wrists.

"B-Bonzo... my wrists... you're hurting me! Let me go! Please!" Jonesy whimpered out pleading to the drummer in a fearful tone.

"Fuck you!" Bonzo practically threw Jonesy to the ground as he let go of his wrists.

The drummer turned and stumbled back to the couch like nothing had happened and passed out.

Jonesy lay in a heap on the floor. His nose was starting to bleed. He wasn't sure if it was from the punch to the face or the attempted strangle or both. 

His legs were giving out on him. He was so fearful he couldn't stand up at the moment. The blood from his nose dripped onto the floor in small splatters.

He had finally gotten his breathing back to normal, but his neck hurt to touch.

His right eye was completely swollen now, he couldn't see out of it. His wrists were also bruised to Hell.

Jonesy had to get away from Bonzo. But he couldn't call the police... he didn't want Bonzo to get arrested, and Jonesy was too hurt to reach a phone or hold it because of his burnt hands and bruised wrists.

He decided to go upstairs instead... but his legs weren't working because of how fearful he still was...

Jonesy mustered up the strength to crawl out into the hall. If he hadn't been in so much pain, he would've laughed at the fact he was braving the dark and scary hallway to get away from his much more scarier boyfriend. Once he reached the stairs he crawled up them with only his sheer willpower which at the moment was all the bassist had left in him.

Once he reached the room that he and Bonzo shared, his whole body felt as if it was on fire. His ribs burned with each breath he took but he wasn't done yet.

He propped himself up onto a drawer and stretched his legs. He stumbled a bit as he tried to walk but he was successful in walking. 

Through all the pain and with his own might he pushed the drawer up against the closed bedroom door, to make sure that the drummer wouldn't come in and try to hurt him anymore.

Jonesy was beyond exhausted and had stumbled to the bed and collapsed, tears finally making their way out of his good eye as he cried himself into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite it's subject matter, I hope you enjoyed that chapter for what it was. Also don't forget...  
> If any of you need help with drug or alcohol abuse then please call this helpline number immediately.  
> 1-800-662-4357
> 
> If any of you are stuck in a physically abusive relationship then please call this number immediately.   
> 1−800−799−7233
> 
> Anyways, it would be slightly inappropriate of me to endorse my fic like I usually do, especially after listing these helpline numbers, but I would like to once again reiterate that this fanfiction is purely FICTION. The plot is of my own creation. Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters coming soon and please stay safe out there.


	4. And My Spirit Is Crying For Leaving...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... Robert and Jimmy return to Headley Grange, Bonzo realizes what he's done, Jonesy is bruised and battered, Robert finally snaps, and the heroin catches up to Jimmy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter took a while to make but I think you all will enjoy it, I hope... Anyways, don't forget to leave kudos, comment, bookmark this fic, and subscribe. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

After his wild orgy the night before, waking up in the nightclub's bathroom with a woman's panties on his head and immediately vomiting as the heroin exited his system, Jimmy knew it was time to go back to Headley Grange. He threw the panties onto the dirty floor and snuck out of the back of the empty club.

The sunlight hit him in the face, causing him to wince. Jimmy sighed as he walked down the street that morning. Dark circles were under his eyes and he was completely shirtless. He was lucky he had even found his shoes and trousers. His sunglasses and hat were gone, some bird the night before probably stole them as a souvenir. Jimmy didn't care. He just kept walking.

His head throbbed as he tried to remember what happened the night before... He remembered a club, music, girls, lots of sex in the bathroom with the girls, alcohol... some blonde who pushed him against a wall and yelled at him... some redhead he shagged in a stall that had red hair down there too... wait... a blonde that pushed him against the wall and yelled at him?

Jimmy stopped walking and froze in his tracks... a blonde? 

His eyes widened. 

Robert.

Now he remembered! He said some really fucked up things to Robert!

He also... cheated on Robert. 

As he realized this, Jimmy wanted to run out into the street and let himself get hit by a car. How the fuck could he have hurt Robert so badly!? Jimmy wanted to die. He had to find his Golden God and beg for forgiveness. 

Jimmy broke out in a run. Robert was at Headley Grange... he had to be...

But he wasn't... and Jimmy didn't know that.

Robert woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom.

"Morning sleepy head." 

Robert sat up and saw Audrey who was completely naked and looking at herself in the mirror at her vanity as she gazed at two gold necklaces around her neck.

"Good morning." Robert replied with a smile.

"I had fun last night, Robert."

"I did too. What're you doing?"

"Oh I'm just testing out these gold necklaces I bought."

Robert in all his nude and golden glory got out of bed and took a closer look at the necklaces.

"These are nice." He complimented.

"They should be. They're real gold. I buy a lot of gold jewelry."

"You do? You buy a lot of stuff?"

"Yeah, some of it I don't need but I've got to have it. I can't shop at the trinket stores today though, they're closed."

Robert nodded in understanding before he turned Audrey around to face him.

"I had a nice night, love... but I've got to go." He said as he looked her in her hazel eyes.

"Okay... are you sure you don't want any breakfast before you leave?" She asked as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"I'm sure. I don't want to keep the guys waiting, they're probably wondering where I am." He answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled and they shared a brief but passionate kiss.

They broke apart and Robert started looking for his clothes. He put them on and was about to leave.

"Robert?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're a rockstar and all that but... don't forget me. If you're ever back in town, you know where I am." Audrey said, now clad in her blue floral dress and dream catcher necklace.

"I won't forget you Audrey. I think we'll see each other again soon. Bye, love." Robert said before he kissed her again and walked out of the door and out of her apartment building.

Bonzo was knocked out on the couch when Jimmy came stumbling into Headley Grange. He looked around the sitting room in pure horror. It looked as if a bomb went off.

There were small but noticeable splatters of blood on the floor that led up the stairs, there was a teacup on the coffee table full of freezing cold tea, a shattered coffee cup on the floor, a pillow that fell on the floor from the couch and a pretty sizeable dent in the wall.

Jimmy shook Bonzo awake. 

"Bonz! John! Get up!"

The drummer awoke with a start before he held his head in his hands. He had a splitting headache. 

"Fucking hell! My head! Argh! Fuck me!" Bonzo roared.

"What the bleeding hell happened here last night!?" Jimmy asked.

"Stop screaming Page! Ow!" 

"It looks like World War 3 happened in here, Bonz! And I want answers!"

"I don't remember! All I can recall is Jonesy and I talking and he got me some coffee, that's it."

"It doesn't look like you both just simply talked. Something else happened and I want to know what. I'd like to keep this place just as we found it, neat and intact. Now, where's Jonesy?"

"How the fuck should I know!? Ah fuck... hold on..." Bonzo got up from the couch and went to the backyard to get sick beside a tree. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Then, the front door opened... it was Robert.

Jimmy and Robert stared at each other.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Wasn't expecting to see you back here before me." Robert said as he looked at Jimmy with an unreadable expression.

"I... wanted to talk to you..."

"Save it Jimmy. You already talked to me enough yesterday."

"No... I want to apologize. I'm really-"

"Did you sleep with them?"

"What?"

"I asked you a question... did you sleep with them?"

Jimmy was silent, he stood there and stared at Robert.

Robert shook his head and smiled bitterly. "I knew the answer... but I just wanted to ask. And for the record... I don't accept your apology, James."

Jimmy frowned. He should have seen that coming. He really fucked up, and now Robert was going to make sure he paid for it.

"I'll make it up to you, Percy. I don't want to lose you or Jane... you know that. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to forgive me. I'll do better, you know I will."

"Prove it, Jimmy. Prove to me that you actually care. You know what to do in order to prove that to me... and when you stop chasing the dragon, then maybe you'll forgive me too..."

Forgive him too? What was Robert talking about?

"Forgive you? What... what did you do?" Jimmy asked.

"I... I met a girl last night. I slept with her and I told her I'll see her again sometime."

Jimmy's jaw dropped. Robert slept with someone else? A girl?

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"I don't want you to say anything... all I want is for my Dark Wizard to get clean. If you get clean, I won't see her again." Robert said as he looked Jimmy in the eyes.

Jimmy stood there, silently as Robert walked past him into the sitting room.

"The fuck happened in here!?" The blonde exclaimed.

Jimmy collected himself again and looked at Robert. 

"No idea... Bonzo is in the backyard hurling his guts up and I haven't found Jonesy yet." Jimmy said.

"Let's go look for him." Robert said.

Jimmy was amazed at how Robert could push back the hurt and the pain just to find their missing friend and bandmate. He admired how strong the vocalist was.

"Their room is right here I think." Robert said after they went upstairs.

"I knew those splatters of blood led upstairs." Jimmy said.

"Blood?" Robert looked down, sure enough there were small blood splatters on the floor that stopped at the bedroom. 

"Oh god... what do you think happened?" Robert asked with a worried gaze.

"No clue... there's only one way to find out." Jimmy responded as he knocked on the bedroom door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

He knocked harder this time.

Then both men heard a faint voice. 

"G-Go away! Please go away!"

"Jones? It's us, Robert and Jimmy. Please let us in." Robert said gently.

Both men then heard a loud noise as if something heavy was being pulled away from the door and then the door opened.

Jimmy and Robert entered.

"Jones, are you-"

Jimmy cut himself off as soon as Robert and him had seen Jonesy's face.

Jonesy had a black and swollen eye, dried blood in his nostrils, a blue bruise around his neck, the skin on his hands were flaking and chaffing, and he had angry bruises around his wrists.

"What in the world happened to you?" Robert asked in a worried tone.

Jonesy shook his head silently.

"Jones, please tell us what happened to you. Why is the sitting room a mess?" Jimmy asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"B-Bonzo." He said.

"Bonzo? What did he do?" Robert asked.

"He... he was drunk...he was angry... I offered him some coffee but he knocked it out of my hands and my hands got burned. Then, he had me against the wall... he was yelling at me and then he... he..."

"Then what did he do? Jones we need to know." Jimmy asked.

"He punched me... in the face... he also had his hand around my neck... then he grabbed my wrists and pushed me down to the floor. Then he went to the couch and passed out. I got up here somehow and barricaded myself in with that drawer over there." Jonesy explained in a shaky voice.

Robert and Jimmy stared at Jonesy, then looked at each other. 

"I'll go get a wet rag and some first aid." Jimmy said.

He returned a few minutes later with a wet rag and the first aid kit. He easily patched Jonesy up.

Robert stood there, his nostrils were flaring and he ran out of the room.

"Robert!? Where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

Robert ran downstairs and into the backyard, Jimmy ran after him.

The blonde man had found the drummer sitting against the tree and stood him up onto his feet without warning, and punched him in the face.

"Percy! No!" Jimmy called out.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Bonzo yelled.

"You fucking rat bastard! You hurt Jonesy! You could have killed him last night!" Robert yelled as Jimmy pulled him off of Bonzo.

"I did what?"

"You fucking heard me! He's upstairs right now with bruises, burnt hands and a black eye!" Robert yelled.

Bonzo sunk down to his knees in shock.

"I... I did that to him?" 

"Ding ding! We have a winner!" Jimmy said sarcastically.

"I... I'm going to go talk to him." Bonzo said as he got up slowly.

"Bonz... that's not a great idea. He's very shaken up and seeing you might terrify him right now... just give him some time." Jimmy said gently as he gazed at the drummer.

Bonzo felt like he was going to vomit again after hearing Jimmy say that. He not only hurt his boyfriend, but he hurt him so badly that he didn't even want to see him.

Bonzo sank down to his knees. He just couldn't believe this.

"Bring him downstairs. I wanna see his face from behind the glass door. I want proof that he's fucking hurt." Bonzo said as he gazed up at Robert and Jimmy.

"You dumb fucker, what more proof do you need that he's hurt? We just told you-" Robert started.

"Go get him Percy." Jimmy interrupted as he kept his gaze on Bonzo.

Robert shook his head and went back into the house. 

A pissed off Robert returned a few minutes later carrying a screaming bassist over his shoulder.

"No! No! I don't want to see him! Put me down! Please!" 

Robert silently put Jonesy down onto his feet and put his hands on his shoulders so he could face Bonzo and so he wouldn't run off so easily.

Bonzo looked up in front of him and saw Jonesy's injuries almost immediately.

The injuries were indeed real... and so was the terrified gaze that his boyfriend was giving him. Bonzo felt his heart break into a billion pieces. He felt like he was going to be sick. He did... that... to his boyfriend... his Jonesy... Bonzo just wanted to die right there in the backyard.

"Jones... I... no... no... nothing I say will make this situation any better..."

"It won't... but... saying sorry is a good start..." Jonesy said shakily.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Jones! Really, I am! You know I am! I didn't even realize what the fuck I was doing! I'm a monster!" Bonzo said with tears in his eyes before he broke down and started sobbing.

"You should be sorry." Robert spat as he gave Bonzo a vitriolic gaze.

"Alright love, save the commentary for later." Jimmy said to Robert.

"And don't you dare 'alright love' me! You should be sorry too for what you did to me!" Robert yelled at Jimmy.

"What?"

"You know 'what', wanker!" Robert cried.

"Can you two shut it? This isn't about you both!" Bonzo yelled through his tears.

"Who is it about, huh? The world is a stage, let's run through the players shall we? We've got a domestically abused bassist who's fucking terrified, we've got a broken boozing drummer who beats his boyfriend like he beats his drums, we've got a dumb fucker of a guitarist who wastes his life away on smack that harms him instead of helps him and not to mention he's a disgusting cheater, and finally we've got a vocalist that's tired of everyone's shit! Oh and if we forgot why we're here exactly, we came here to make an album but we've only churned out three fucking songs! We're sinking, boys! The irony hurts! Our band name finally makes sense! We've sunk so damn low that we are a lead zeppelin! Congratulations, we've become our namesake! I hope you poor wankers are happy, because I'm not. I'm done. Good fucking riddance. I'm leaving the fucking zeppelin before we hit the ground, mates. And before I go... a piece of advice for all three of you... get help." Robert said as he gazed at all three of his bandmates.

Robert had finally snapped. He couldn't take this anymore. Jimmy was a shell of his former self, Bonzo's liver was probably just as muddy as his mental state by now, and Jonesy was bruised and battered in spirit, body and mind. This was a whole new level of pathetic and Robert just couldn't vibe with it.

The blonde turned to leave and went upstairs to get his things, leaving his stunned bandmates in the backyard. Robert knew exactly where he was going to go... he was going to go back to Audrey and then go back to his daughter Jane afterwards. Before he finished packing however, he got out his notebook and started writing a few lyrics in his frustrated and overwhelmed state without pause as if he was possessed...

There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
When she gets there she knows   
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven...

Robert stopped writing suddenly and put his notebook into his suitcase before he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Jonesy.

"What do you want, Jones?" Robert asked as he turned back to packing his suitcase.

"Robert, come quick! It's Jimmy!"

"Yeah right... what the bloody hell could be wrong with him?" Robert asked as he scoffed a bit. He didn't believe the bassist.

"He collapsed... right after you went back into the house! He's not breathing! I'm serious! Bonzo is calling the medics now!" Jonesy said with a serious look on his face, worry was embedded in his orbs as he grabbed Robert's arm and turned him around to face him.

"You're serious..." Robert said as he gazed at Jonesy.

"For fucks sake! Yes! Come on!" Jonesy said. The bassist pulled the vocalist downstairs with him and into the sitting room.

Jimmy was laying on the couch as if he was asleep. Robert tried to feel a pulse in the guitarist's wrists but he didn't feel one. Jimmy was extremely pale, he looked way skinnier than before and his eyes looked way more sunken in than they did the previous day.

"Oh my God..." Robert muttered as he stared down at his boyfriend... his boyfriend... who he was unsure would even live to see the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to bookmark this fic, leave kudos, subscribe and comment. Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!


	5. Stairway to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy sees a convoluted future, Bonzo and Robert talk about what happened between him and Jimmy, the beginnings of Stairway, our favorite couple promises each other something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long. Life is quite the journey, isn't it? Anyways, I'm back! This story is still ongoing but updates will be less frequent since I'm back in university but online because of the pandemic. I should also mention that this chapter maybe a bit weird because I was dealing with writer's block. Also with this chapter, keep in mind that when it comes to Jimmy's withdrawal it may not be exactly like what actual heroin withdrawal is, I did my research on it but had trouble with fitting it into this chapter but it's in there nonetheless. Anyways, without further ado, I give you the next chapter. Don't forget to comment (please let me know your favorite part of this chapter), give kudos, subscribe and bookmark this fic.

Darkness... just complete darkness. He couldn't see anything. "Did I actually overdo it this time? Am I actually dead?" He thought. He wasn't afraid of death, nor should death be afraid of him... he just felt it was extremely... inconvenient for him to die before the completion of their new album. He already missed his bandmates... Bonzo with his drinking and boisterous laughter, Jonesy with his jokes and sharp wit and last but not least Robert... his Golden God... "Percy..." Jimmy said aloud. He remembered the first time he set his eyes on the beautiful man... Jimmy could've cried at how beautiful he was when he first saw him... and now he could cry at how he probably would never see him again. Jimmy started walking in the darkness it felt as if he was walking up a staircase... or walking down a staircase. 

"Dear God... I know I've done some really fucked up things but I hope I'm not walking down into Hell." Jimmy thought as he just kept walking. 

He sighed heavily before he heard it... a voice... it sounded thick with sadness but it was far away so he couldn't make out what was being said. 

"Shit... I think I am in Hell." Jimmy said aloud. 

The voice became a bit clearer and less sad sounding. 

"Jimmy? Jimjam, wake up." 

Jimmy's eyes shot open. He was in a bedroom... an unfamiliar bedroom. He quickly gazed around the room and saw a TV, some pictures on the wall, a shelf with a variety of books and a record player sitting on top of it. The record player sounded like it was playing a Fleetwood Mac song... what was it called? Dreams... that's what that song was called. 

Jimmy slowly sat up in the unfamiliar bed with it's floral sheets wrapped around his body. 

"Good morning, sleepy head." A familiar voice said to him. 

Jimmy turned and saw Robert, his golden curls looked as if they were shining. 

"Uh... good morning?" Jimmy replied. He was very confused. 

"Yes Pagey, morning!" Robert exclaimed as he pointed at the window, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping outside. 

"Now, get up. You don't want your pancakes to get cold. I worked so hard on them." Robert said as he helped Jimmy get out of bed. 

Jimmy yawned a bit before he gazed at Robert for a few seconds before doing a double take. 

"What in the bleeding hell is that!?" Jimmy yelled. 

"What the bloody hell are you on about? What do you mean, 'what in the bleeding hell is that?' That's our baby inside of me." Robert scoffed. 

Jimmy took a nice long look at Robert. 

He looked like a housewife. His Golden God wore fuzzy blue bunny slippers and a see-through frilly blue maternity dress to match. His stomach was huge, he was heavily pregnant and glowing because of it. 

"P-Percy... we only have Jane remember? Your female reproductive organs were removed and we agreed that I'd be carrying our second kid." 

"Gosh, James? Did you hit your head earlier? We do have Jane silly, and our son Logan. James the third and Scarlet are to be had in two more months. I'm close to my due date. We decided for you not to carry any of our kids, especially not after you nearly died from overdosing. It was expensive and risky, but we decided that it would be okay for me to carry our children from now on, and so I did... permanently. You see, we made so much money and got a lot of royalties from our fourth album that we cemented our status as rock gods. No one has made it to our level of fame and fortune so there was no need to keep breaking our backs and mixing albums and touring and all the stuff we used to do. Plus that lifestyle and the drugs were destroying you and Bonzo, you and I decided to get married, and ever since then I've been a housewife taking care of the children anyways. Led Zeppelin is still together but we've just gone quiet due to our personal lives. Hell, I've turned into a recluse now... especially since you keep putting babies in me each year, can't be seen out and about in such a fragile condition." Robert responded. 

The blonde then grinned and kissed Jimmy on the lips passionately. The Dark Wizard was taken aback and moaned into the kiss before Robert broke it off and gazed at Jimmy with nothing but love in his eyes. 

Jimmy still couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. One minute he was watching his band fall apart in Headley Grange, the next minute he was in an unfamiliar bedroom with Robert who was telling him that they had two kids and two more on the way? They were married? Zeppelin was inactive? He nearly died from overdosing? 

Something just didn't add up. Jimmy's hands snaked up the side of Robert's see-through frilly blue knee-length maternity dress. He ran his hands across Robert's pregnant belly as he gazed at the blonde. 

"Percy..." He whispered. 

"Pagey... Oh Pagey... it's not too late for me to have triplets." Robert offered in a low voice. 

Jimmy chuckled a bit. 

"No, really Jimjam... I don't mind. I'm the happiest male housewife in the world when you make love to me. I love having your children, Jimmy." 

"Percy... this isn't you. You can't be happy with being pregnant all the time. Music is your life, you told me that when we first met!" 

"Jimmylove that was when we first met, it's been years since then. We were kids back then. Now enough of this conversation, come on downstairs and eat. Breakfast is getting cold." Robert said before pecking Jimmy on the lips and leaving the bedroom. 

"This isn't real... it's not real... it can't be. Wake up Jimmy! Wake up! Dear God... I'll never do smack again, I promise!" Jimmy pleaded as he got on his knees.  
Then... everything was dark again. 

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise reverberated in his ears before a white light filled his vision. The thick and sad voice came back, though it was slightly muffled. The white light became blurry. His vision slowly became more focused and the voice was definitely more clear as the seconds passed. 

"Jimmy... Please wake up, love. Please... we're lost without you. I'm sorry about what I said before but it needed to be said... I know you understand that. Please... you can't leave me here alone... you can't leave us here alone... you can't leave Jane alone. We love you... I love you..." 

Jimmy felt someone's arms around him and he felt something wet splatter onto his chest... tears. He felt something tickling his chin... hair... more specifically curls. 

Light flooded his eyes as he opened them. He looked up at the ceiling and then he gazed at a head full of golden curls that belonged to a sobbing figure that had his arms around him. 

Jimmy smiled and slowly lifted his arm that had an IV drip needle in it. He slowly lifted his other arm and held Robert close to him, his hand stroking his boyfriend's mop of golden curls. 

Robert slowly lifted his head, his face wet with tears, his breath hitching and tears spilling from his blue eyes. 

"Jimmy?" He said hesitantly. 

"Percy..." Jimmy said in a raspy and low voice with a smile on his face. 

"Oh thank God! You're okay, you're alive!" Robert cried out with a grin on his face as more tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Jimmy gazed around the room. He deduced that he was in a hospital room. 

"This time... is it for real? I'm not in a dreamland where you're pregnant with twins and wearing a dress?" Jimmy asked. 

"Pregnant with twins? A dress? Okay, you really were unconscious if you dreamt about that." Robert said. 

Jimmy chuckled and kissed Robert briefly, only to push the blonde away when he saw a nurse, his bandmates and Peter Grant come into the room. None of them had seen Jimmy kiss Robert. 

"Is he alright nurse? He isn't dead is he?" Peter demanded answers. 

"No, Mr. Grant. He's still alive." 

"Oh thank God." 

Peter pushed Robert behind him and held Jimmy by his shoulders and shook him. 

"You dumb bloody bastard! You nearly fuckin' died! If you died what the hell would we all do!? Huh? You're a dumb fucker, Jimmy! A dumb fucker!" Peter yelled as he shook him. 

"Okay G, that's enough! He's alive and that's all that matters." Jonesy said. 

Bonzo nodded and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. He moved aside and Bonzo smiled at Jimmy. 

"We were all worried about you, Page... especially Percy. He cried like a fucking baby. Next time, please don't do this shit... it made us all nervous wrecks." Bonzo said. 

Jimmy nodded. "I won't. I promise you, I won't. But, Bonz?" 

"Yeah, mate?" 

"You don't want what happened to me, to happen to you. I swear I was in Hell just moments ago... please stop drinking. It's gonna be difficult, I know... but please if you wanna stay in the land of the living, leave the booze alone. It'll stop Jonesy from getting hurt too." Jimmy said in his still raspy voice. 

Bonzo's gaze turned softer as he heard what Jimmy had to say. 

"Thanks man. Jonesy and I talked and... I do have a drinking problem... I'm gonna quit." Bonzo said before he looked at Jonesy and smiled. 

"Good... good." Jimmy said with a small smile. 

"Alright gentlemen, Mr. Page is free to go. He will be having quite some difficulty with keeping food down as one of the withdrawal symptoms. He'll have the shakes and be quite irritable but at least he'll still have his life." The nurse said as she approached his hospital bed. 

"Thank you, nurse." Robert said gratefully. 

Soon, the band and Peter were on their way back to Headley Grange.

Jimmy was asleep in his and Robert's room that afternoon while the rest of the band and Peter Grant sat downstairs and talked. 

"I love you boys with all my heart. You're like my own sons. So tell me this... why the fuck are you boys out here fighting when you should be working on the album during the day and shagging like rabbits at night like I know you boys usually do?" Peter asked before sipping some tea. 

"Things just... got out of hand. Jimmy got deep into the smack. Robert and Jimmy argued when they first got here. Robert didn't come back to Headley Grange last night because he was out doing God knows what. Bonzo and I got into a fight over his drinking... and then he-" 

"We know Jones... we know. God, when you told me that, I almost collapsed." 

"I know. Then Robert tried to leave and Jimmy's smack caught up with him. We're just not doing well in this environment for some reason, G. It's like this place is cursed or something." 

"It very well might be. I want you boys out of Headley as soon as possible." 

"No. We can't leave yet. We have to finish the album. Even though Jimmy is out of commission and Jonesy is worse for wear, we've got a deadline to meet. And I don't know about the rest of you but Jimmy hates not being able to finish things in time. If we don't do it for anything or anyone else, let's do it for Jimmy... please? Plus, I already have a song in mind... it's not finished but here's the start of it." Robert said as he pulled out his notebook and handed it to the three men so they could look at it. 

"You may have something here, Rob. Have you shown this to Jimmy yet?" 

"No. But when he gets better I'll show it to him. Plus I still have to finish writing the lyrics anyways." 

"Alright. Well, you boys keep at it. I'll be back later today to check on you all, I need to go get shitfaced after that hospital visit." Peter said as he set his cup of tea down onto the coffee table. 

"If anything happens with Jimmy, call Nathaniel's Pub. The number is in the phone book. I'll be there getting drunk. Take care of yourselves, boys." 

"Bye G." The boys said as their manager left. 

"Bonz... can I talk to you outside for a minute? We'll be right back Jones." Robert said as he got up and led the drummer to the backdoor. 

"What's up, mate?" Bonzo asked with a brow raised. 

"It's about... where I was last night..." 

"Yeah, I was wondering that. It's none of my business though but what the bloody hell happened between you and Page last night? You already know what went down with Jonesy and I... but what went down between you and Page last night is a fucking mystery. I figured something had to have happened if he overdosed and if you were about to leave the band... that's not fucking normal... especially not for a go with the flow hippie like you." Bonzo said with a concerned gaze in his eyes. 

"Alright... well... Jimmy and I... we had an argument when he was getting sick. He kissed another guy at the club we were at the night before. He was so high he didn't even know he was doing it... he thought he was snogging me. Anyways, we had an argument and I stormed out and took a walk around town to clear my mind but that evening... I... I saw him at the entrance of another club with a ton of chicks around him, we had another argument and I know he slept with those birds. I just kept walking the streets until it was dark out and... I met this girl, Audrey... she invited me to stay at her place and I did... I shagged her... after I got back here I told Jimmy everything and after I went bonkers and had my meltdown in the yard I was going to leave and stay with Audrey before going back to get Jane from our Pangbourne cottage in the morning and leaving Jimmy for good... that was the plan at least... but then... Jimmy collapsed and here I am, still here." Robert explained. 

"Do you think he was hurt at the fact that things weren't going well... and he intentionally..." 

"I don't know. I don't know what goes on in his mind... no one knows but him, but when he gets better there needs to be some changes around here. I don't want to leave Jimmy or the band, Bonz. I love Jimmy so much... he's my soul mate. I think we all need to just step back and take a good look at ourselves and just go back to the basics. Stop drinking, make it up to Jonesy because I'm sure he's still hurting. I'll keep Jimmy away from the drugs and I won't leave when it gets tough... they need us Bonz, you need Jonesy... I need you, Jimmy needs you, Jonesy needs you. We all need each other... but I think most of all, is that we have to want to need ourselves... I hope that makes sense." Robert said with tears in his eyes before he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and pulled his lighter out and lit it up, putting it to his lips and exhaling. He held the pack out to Bonzo and the drummer took one, putting it between his lips before Robert lit his cigarette for him. 

The two men stood out in the yard, smoking in complete silence for quite some time before Bonzo spoke. 

"Yeah, mate. I got ya." He said with a nod as he gazed into the blonde vocalist's eyes with an understanding look. 

"Wake up sleepy head." 

Jimmy woke up to the sound of Robert's voice. He was tucked in under the blankets and gazed up at his blonde boyfriend. 

"Percy? What time is it? How long was I out?" 

"It's six o'clock in the evening. You slept the whole day. I brought you a sandwich. You need to eat." 

"Oh... thanks." 

The guitarist sat up in bed and took the plate that Robert held out to him and started eating. 

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked. 

"Like absolute shite. I feel like I've been run through with a knife and hit by a double decker bus." 

"That bad?" 

"Yeah. What happened while I was out?" 

"G came by again and we sent him to stay at a motel in town. He was absolutely shitfaced. He couldn't handle seeing you earlier today... in the state you were in. Bonzo and Jonesy have spent the day together. They were cuddled up on the couch reading earlier. I took a nap not too long ago and decided to fix you some food because you haven't eaten at all today." 

"Oh, I almost forgot! When you get better I'll show you the song I wrote." Robert added. 

"I already have a melody in mind for a song... maybe it'll fit with your lyrics. Hand me my acoustic, love." Jimmy said after eating one half of his sandwich. 

Robert went to the corner of the room and picked up Jimmy's acoustic guitar and handed it to him. 

The guitarist started playing a mystical sounding melody and Robert started singing the beginning of the lyrics he had previously written down and memorized. 

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold... 

Then after a few more verses, it stopped and Jimmy grinned before he set his guitar aside on the bed. 

"That was beautiful." Robert said as he gazed at him. 

"It was. It was perfect." Jimmy replied as he gazed into Robert's eyes lovingly, inching his face closer to the blonde's before his own orbs widened and he bolted out of bed suddenly with his hand over his mouth. 

"Jimmy? Jimmy!? What's wrong?" 

The guitarist ran to the toilet and threw up the sandwich he had just halfway eaten. 

"Oh Jimmurs..." Robert said gently as he patted him on the back. 

He noticed that Jimmy shivered a bit when the vomiting stopped for a few minutes. 

"Jimmy? Are you cold?" 

"The fuck do you think!? It's freezing in this goddamn house!" He yelled with a slight attitude before he resumed throwing up. 

"Alright I'll get some blankets and tea for you."

Robert came back some moments later with some blankets and some hot tea for the guitarist. 

"Robert..." 

"Yes, love?" 

"Do me a favor and kill me." 

"No." 

"Robert?" 

"Yes, Jimmylove?" 

"Am I dying?" 

"No you're not dying. You're just having withdrawals from the drugs. You'll be okay. I promise." Robert held Jimmy in his arms on the bathroom floor. 

"Percy?" 

"Yes Pagey?" 

"What are you going to call the song you wrote?" 

"I don't know... I was thinking maybe... Stairway to Heaven." 

"That's... lovely. Percy?" Jimmy said with tears in his eyes, he was slightly taken aback by how beautiful the song title sounded coming from the lips of his Golden God. 

"Hm?" 

"Stay with me." The Dark Wizard whispered. 

Robert smiled and kissed Jimmy on his forehead. "I'll always stay with you, Jimmy... always. Will you stay with me?" 

"I promise... I will." Jimmy said in his naturally soft tone as he looked Robert in his eyes. 

That's when Robert knew, that he would never leave Jimmy ever again. 

The blonde vocalist made a phone call that night after everyone was tucked into bed. 

"Hey, Audrey? Yeah babe, it's me Robert. Listen... I don't think we can see each other anymore..." 

That same night Jimmy slowly got out of bed and dumped the remainder of his heroin down the toilet. 

He made a promise... and he intended to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and more chapters are coming soon! Don't forget to bookmark, comment, subscribe and leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Presence. Anyways, leave kudos, bookmark this fic, subscribe and comment. Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!


End file.
